Baby, Don't Cut
by zombiesaremyfriend
Summary: Nicole Garcia silently struggled with depression, bullies and self harm for years before her boyfriend, John Cena found out. Can John save her before its to late? (CONTAINS DARK THEMES AND CUTTING)


**WARNING CONTAINS DARK THEMES / CUTTING**

 **hello everyone, It's 'twd-xo' here! I'm an idiot and forgot my FF login so I had to make a new account... While I was at it I decided to improve this story. I changed the main character and instead of making it one big story I've made it two parts. Enjoy :) any requests feel free to PM me! (Ps: I was using Alicia Fox before I changed to Nikki Bella so if you see the name Alicia anywhere please ignore it.)**

 **-2007-**

Nicole Garcia was seventeen years old and was born in Scottsdale, AZ but was raised in West Newbury, Mas. She has been bullied ever since she was in middle school. People always called her a 'boy' and 'ugly' because she was into soccer.

Nicole had been in a relationship with a guy called John Cena for just over three and a half years. They were happy and loved each other dearly, yet John still doesn't really know vital parts Nicole's life. John knew everything about Nicole... From what her favourite show (How I Met Your Mother) to what time she likes to go to sleep (around 11 o'clock) and to what her favourite animal is (Dog) but he doesn't know what happens in school...

John knew to a point the people pick on her but he didn't know how bad it is and that she had attempted suicide twice before and cuts. She was to scared to tell him. Scared of his reaction and scared if he would leave her. She was mostly scared about what he would think about her, would he think of her as a freak, or a nutjob... She couldn't handle it.

Nicole and John were sat on her bed, cuddling and watching CSI.

"Baby..." John randomly said.

"Yeah, babe?"

"If you could either go to Jamaica or Bora Bora... Where would you go?"

Nicole giggled, John was random like that. "Ermm... Bora Bora, probably. What about you?"

"Bora Bora. Just because it's a small island where the houses are on stilts, the clear water, clear sand... Just seems like paradise."

"Looks like it." she said. adjusting her hair dark hair in her pony tail. As she did this her sleeve on her top fell, exposing her 3-day-old cuts on her arm. Nicole was horrified that this had happened. John knew.

"Nicole, baby... What is that on your arm?" John asks slowly as a tear forms, Nicole stays silent. "Nicole, why didn't you tell me?" He asks softly. Trying to approach this as best as he can.

"John how would it come up in convocation? Hey Babe. Did you see that new Tom Cruise movie? Brilliant wasn't it and yeah I self harm. John id rather not talk about it."

"Nicole. You're my girlfriend and I love you. I would have liked to have known."

"I'm sorry, John" she says sad, looking down. He grabs her gently and pulls her into a hug,

"Look it me." John says braking the hug and looking into her eyes. "You are not alone, Nicole Garcia, you hear me? I will support you throughout you're entire life, you got me till we are old and miserable. Promise me you will never do that again." John was really effected, and heartbroken that the woman of his dreams felt so low of herself she needed to cause injury to herself.

Nicole smiles, "I promise."

The next day, with last nights events still fresh on her mind, Nicole was walking to English class. She liked English because the bullies were not in her class. She couldn't help but just feel happy she was that John has found out. She didn't have to try so hard to hide it. She would still wear her long sleeve shirts around him but if her sleeve fell she didn't have to worry. Another reason she liked English because her friend, Eva was in the class. Eva was one of the nicest people you could ever meet, she was sweet and understood Nicole a lot.

As Nicole was walking into the class she tripped over her boot and fell flat on her face, dropping all her books all over the floor.

Every single person in that class burst out laughing, all except Eva. Nicole runs out the class in shear embarrassment, crying her eyes out. Eva runs after her. They both run into the girls bathroom.

"Eva, I can't do this anymore" Nicole said hyperventilating.

"What do you mean?" Eva asked, worried.

"I can't do this. I'm going home, tell John I'm sorry."

"Nic, if you're doing what I think you're going to do please don't... Please, Nicole."

"Just tell John, please." she said and hugged Eva. After that she ran out the bathroom and ran home.

Eva ran to John's math class and told the teacher the principle wanted to talk to John. As they get out of the class and tells him what happens.

"This is bad." John says, scraping his head with worry.

"John get to her house now, before it's to late..."

John nods and ran to his car. All he saw was red at this moment. Getting to her house was his main priority. Thankfully her house wasn't to far. He was praying Nicole wasn't going to do anything stupid but he had a bad feeling in his stomach and he was braising himself for what he was going to see when he entered the house.

He got to her house and the door was wide open and that's when he knew something was wrong. Sprinting up the stairs John was shouting Nicole's name. She never responded. That was when he knew something was wrong.

He knocked on the bathroom door and with no response he tried to open the door, it was locked. After 7 tries at bombarding the door down he does. He sees the girl he loves, lying naked in the bathtub with cuts all up and down her arms, stomach and legs. He had never seen anything like it. He picks her up out of the tub and calls 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I just found my girlfriend in the bath tub she's got cuts all up her body and she's not responding... I think she's dead." He replied, absolutely broken.

"OK, sir. Is she breathing?"

He puts his head above hers to feel if she is breathing, "Just.."

"OK. Help is on it's way..."

"Hurry, please." John puts the phone down. "Listen to me, you will not leave me!" He cried. "You promised, Nic. You promised! I love you so much, you can't leave me..."

\- Half an hour later -

They were at the hospital now. John had to wait in the waiting area as they tried to save Nicole. John knew it wasn't looking good. The doctor walked upto John,

"How is she, doc?" John asks standing up

The doctor sighs, "I'm sorry, Mr Cena... She had just lost to much blood... There was nothing we could do."

John just froze. The thought of living without Nicole just made him crumble. He sat there in that chair and cried. He didn't care if he looked stupid or it wasn't manly... He'd just lost his girl, the love of his life. He just felt like life wasn't worth living anymore.


End file.
